Cure
by sandrawiskey
Summary: Thales's new adventure.


Hall of new Thales

There is a party. The hall is decorated colorfully and with fine foods on the tables around. Crews are enjoying themselves with cheerful music. Portney and Anderson enter from the door, they are greeted by the crews along the way. They go to the nearest table, Portney tries a slice of cake, takes himself a drink, and another one to Anderson.

Portney: The party is good, well done! Anderson.

Anderson: Ensign Wayne did the most job, he said its… Wakalulu style. I have no clue of it.

Portney: Relax, they wont waste any leisure time. Where is Doctor Sulik? He cant be late for his welcome party. oh, he is there.

A young Vulcan is talking to some crews at another corner, Portney and Anderson walk to them. Crews greet to them.

Crews: Captain, Commander. (they leave quickly, seem relieved)

Portney: Looks like you are already familiar with them.

Sulik: I noticed Ensign Wayne and Lieutenant Barret are ingesting excessive alcohol drink, I was explaining to them the mechanism alcohol could infect nervous system and ask them not performing any duties in the following 48 hours.

Anderson(astonished): Where they got the alcohol?

Portney: It's very fortunate to have you to keep them in good status.

Sulik: Captain, our task is delivery supplements to USS military base, why we are heading to planet Okema?

Portney: We'll take a special guest to professor Perez, he is reforming that planet now.

Sulik: The Bugan boy you brought back? I've heared about him in headquarter, very unique species, they can survive in vacuum for more than 15 minutes. I always want to see him, where is he now?

Anderson: He's in the engine room, nobody can take him away.

Portney: Careful, Anderson, he made a lot of trouble in headquarter.

Anderson: McCain is with him, with gun (looks around) speak of devil.

McCain, Sykes and Baron are entering the hall.

Portney: How's the engine?

McCain: Intact, for now.

Portney: Baron. Baron, this is Doctor Sulik.

Baron: Doctor? Why do you need a doctor ? You have chambers.

Sulik: The medical chambers work based on the database doctors studying out, without those data, chambers are useless. USS command all ships with long range missions must with a doctor incase unexpected situations happened.

Baron: Thales is a small shabby cargo ship. You have long range missions?

Porntey: …once or twice.

Sullivan on speaker: Captain, we are close to Okema, but there's a magnetic turbulence on the planet.

Portney: On my way. Anderson.

Portney and Anderson leave the hall.

Sykes: I never saw a Vulcan doctor, USS must have no doctors other than Neuans for at least a hundred years.

McCain: I must drink for you, thank you for proving we are not so retarded.

Baron: You always told me anyone can do anything here. Why only Neuans can be doctors?

Sulik: USS has more than 2846 species, doctor must have exhaustive knowledge of all species anatomy, physiology, common disease, environtology, metrology, most specie's brains have no ability to comprehend so much information. Only Neuans have such brain volume.

Baron: Are you saying you are genious?

Sulik: Not easy, it took me 21 years, a Neuan needs only 2-4 years. I failed 13 times before I got my certificate.

Baron: So you are a terrible doctor, no wonder you want work on this ship.

Sykes(embarrass): Baron, lets get some cakes, they look very nice.

Sykes takes Baron away.

Baron: What's cakes?

Sykes: You've been headquarter for 2 months, you never eat cakes?

Baron: I start alphabetically, I just tried Azkain soap.

Sykes: What's that?

Baron: Something black glooy.

McCain: Thank god, I don't have to watch him anymore, one more minute, I'll kill him.

Sulik: That's highly impossible, Burgans are tough soldiers felted through cruel selection, you have no ability to kill him. On contrary, he is able to kill all of us on this ship.

At the table not far, Baron is swallowing a full mouth of cakes.

Bridge

Crews are working on positions. Onscreen shows a vague planet,

Sullivan: Captain, the turbulence is growing up.

On screen shows the planet magnetic curves are bending slowly.

Portney: Can you reach Pro. Perez?

Sullivan: I'll try. (operates on deck)

Unstable picture shows on screen. It's an white hair old man, his face is wrinkled, but spirit is high.

Perez(delightly thrilled):Ah! Captain Portney! Welcome! Welcome!

Portney: Professor, we detect a magnetic turbulence on planet, is everything all right there?

Perez: Don't mind, it's me doing the test,(laughs) I didn't expect you come so soon, wait a minute, let me stop it (Perez is off screen for a moment, then returns) It will calm down in a minute.

Sullivan(checks on deck): The turbulence is off.

The picture on screen is clear and stable.

Portney: We will take shuttle to you, please wait at you place. McCain, come with me., take on Baron. Anderson, you have the bridge.

Portney goes out the bridge.

Space

The shuttle flies in the thin dust of the atmosphere.

Inside the shuttle

Portney and McCain have the front seats, Sykes and Baron sit at the back, Baron is watching through the window.

Baron: It's different from Headquarter, there's nothing here.

Sykes: Okema is unsuitable to residential now, but when Professor Perez completes his project, it'll be thriving and flourish.

Baron: Then I'll build my cradle here.

Sykes: You cant, its USS possession. Remember when you go out wear your oxygen suit, the air is toxin.

Baron: Don't bother pretend you care me. I know none of you want stay with me. Why cant I stay in headquarter? I've learned, I wont hit others and I wont break any doors with security.

Sykes: There are still many rules you need learn.

Baron: You liar! You all are! You said I can build my own cradle and everyone is free to do anything here, but they are all lies.

McCain: If you don't like here we can send you back to your home planet.

Portney: McCain! Baron, freedom is a relative concept in our culture, its not that insufferable when you grasp the spirit of it.

Baron: I never intend to hurt anyone. I want you like me.

McCain: Baron, you are not a bad seed, you are just unsocialized.

Baron: What if Professor doesn't like me? Where else you will send me to? I don't want back to Burgan, I like to stay here.

Portney: I'll find a way to set you down, I promise.

Grounds of planet

As the shuttle is close the surface, a semi sphere building is showing up. It's a green house, made of transparent materials, through the walls we can vigorously see many plants growing inside. A door opens on one side when the shuttle approaches, the shuttle flies in, the door is closed.

In the greenhouse

The outside door close as the shuttle in, this is a small place isolated by another door from inside, the purification system actives to clean the air, the dust brought in is washed away. As crews get out, the inside door is open, Pro. Perez stands at the door, looking at them with jolly.

Perez: Captain!

Portney: Lt. McCain, Lt. Sykes and… this is Baron.

Baron steps forward. Perez is thrilled watching him.

Perez: Good boy! come in! come in!

Crews follow Perez get into the greenhouse. Baron is curiously speculating around. Inside is a vast area, with a lot of different kinds of plants. On one side is Perez 's working area, there are some devices and machines running. On one screen shows the slow spinning planet, monitoring data is rolling on next one. Nearby is an old comfortable chair.

Perez:This is where to monitor the work sites, I spend most of my time here.

Baron: They told me you are a Planetemendor, what's Planetemendor?

Perez: Generously, I reform planets, makes them suitable for people living.

Baron: Reform planet? Can you do that? How?

Perez: The theory is simple, trouble is finding a proper planet, not too young, they are unshaped, not too old, cant support enough energy, and with exact distance from the sun, each one in different condition, I have make plans according to specific condition. So…oh, I almost forgot, Belly! Belly!

A half man size robot turns out from the plants.

Robot: Yes, Professor?

Perez: Get some tea for our guests. (Robot gets away)You must try some tea, I grow them here myself, (he points at on corner) there. I'll plant some on the planet when the project is done, the equatorial part is most proper place for tea..

Robot comes back holding a plate of cups and a tea spot, disperses the tea to each one.

Portney and McCain try one bite.

Portny: Splendid!

Baron drinks a full mouth, he got burned.

Baron: Ouch!(he spits out the tea, and his tongue)

Perez: Be careful, its made of hot water, not those room temperature ones from replicate. You need drink slowly, like this.

Baron studies the cup for a while, has another try, vary carefully.

Baron: Its bitter. I don't like it.

Perez: Try more, you will love it. Ah, this planet, I've never seen a planet so perfect to reform, rock shell, iron core, only 4 billion years old, normally it should be on its peak, but its core somehow cool down 20 million years ago, the magnet fields weak down since then, without the magnet, it cant hold air and water, makes it inhabitant.

Baron: So your work is to reactive the core, make the magnet active again.

Perez: That's first step, then produce enough air and water, but the core is crucial. You are a very smart boy, Baron

Sykes: How do you make that? Active the core?

Perez: Old way, drill a hole do the core, drop a tetra atomic bomb.

Sykes: Where are the work site? Could you lead us a tour? If not trouble.

Perez(happily): Of course, that's my plan. You cant miss it. If you rest enough, I'd be happy take you there now.

Baron: I feel a little hot.

Sykes: We can visit later. Where's the work site?

Perez: Not far from here, about 500 miles in the north, let me show you…

Sykes and Baron follow Perez to the machines, listening he introduce progress of his work.

Perez: The mining work is in the half, somehow there's always irregular turbulence interfere the robots, I cant figure out why. Once I solve the problem of turbulence, the others are minors.

McCain(whispers to Portney): Poor old man, he must speak his whole year's words.

Portney: He's very lonely here.

Baron feels uncomfortable, he sweats a lot, soon he looses control and kneels down.

Sykes: Baron, are you OK?

Baron: Its hot here, don't you feel it?

McCain(tests his head): He got fever.

Portney: No way he got fever… he must be intolerant to the tea.

Perez: What's wrong with the tea?

Sykes: Baron grow up in a totally isolates place, he's allergic to many things here.

Perez: Oh, I forgot, its in his profile. Put him in my chamber.

Sykes: It wont help, chamber with no data of his species.

Portney(hangs Baron up): hold on, we send you back to Thales, Doc Sulik can help you, I'll be all right.

They help Baron get into the Shuttle. Sykes intends to take the pilot seat. McCain stops him.

McCain: Captain, let Jimmy stay here, he's dying to see those sites, I can take Baron back myself.

Portney: All right. Be careful.

The inside door is closed. Perez looks very worried.

Perez: Poor boy

Portney: He'll be fine.

Drill hole

Truck is running on the desert rock, people inside truck cant see nothing but the desert, suddenly a tiny structure appears at front, as the truck approaches, the structures becomes clear- it is a giant tower made with big steel frames. Truck slows down under the frames, comes to the edge of a giant hole in the center of the tower, gets on a small plate by the edge, from the corners of the plate turn out four big clips to fix the truck firmly. From half sky we can see the truck is tiny compares to the big hole. Then the plate starts descending. The truck with the plate now becomes an "elevator". The walls of the hole was constructed with big steel frames too, with light on them, as the "elevator" accelerates, the lights turn to lines, the lines seem infinite, after a long time, the "elevator" slows down gradually, they arrive the bottom of the hole. They can see out now, some huge construction robots are working, the truck is even smaller than the robot's feet. They get out from truck, wearing thick work suit, they look upside, there's no sign of the exit. Sykes studying the robots, finds they are using mechanical arms vaporizing rocks.

Sykes: Its… amazing.

Portney: Satisfied?

Sykes: Eyes open.

Portney and Sykes are wondering around. Wherever people go, the robots avoid to make ways for them.

Perez: Let's get out here, we are disturbing their work.

They take the "elevator " to get out. In the Truck they take the helmet off to talk.

Portney: How long you work on this planet?

Perez: 10 years.

Sykes: Drilling this hole doesn't need so much time.

Perez: That's what I thought at first.

Sykes: Those mysterious turbulence? (Perez sighs deeply.) Captain?

Portney: We are not in that hurry… one day.

Perez: Captain Portney, I don't know what to say, I cant thank you more. (silent for a while) Captain, I'm thinking about Baron…

Portney: Baron has some behavior issues, but

Perez: No, no, no, I like this boy, I want him stay here as my apprentice, I'm not sure I can take care of him, what if he ills again?

Sykes: Doctors in head quarter have checked all his allergens, they invented a special inhibitor, you just need give him a shot when he needs.

Perez(relieved): That I can manage.

Truck runs in the desert rock, in the doom light of dusk.

Sickbay of Thales

Baron lies on medical bed, struggling in agony. His face is red, on the edge of burning. Sulik is checking Baron calmly, McCain tries to push Baron down with two crewmen's help.

Baron: I'm melting, something's burning inside me…

McCain: Do something! Doctor!

Sulik(calmly): Inhibitor doesn't work, his immune system is normal, while his metabolic level is extraordinarily high, temperature is 70 Celsius, heart rate reaches 200%. Interesting.

McCain(impatiently): Points?

Sulik(unruffled): I must consider alternative cause.(he goes to desk and sits down, starts to check on computer)

Baron(screams): Put me in the chamber, (tossing things)I'm dying…

Sulik: Chamber doesn't include your species data, it cant help you.

McCain(drags Baton back to bed): Doc's right, hold it!

Baron struggles again, one crew helps McCain to put him down, Baron holds his arm, twists it hardly, crewman screams loudly, his arm is broken. Another crewman comes to take him away.

McCain: What are you doing? Release him.

McCain and the another crew help the injured one to get away. Baron jumps down, McCain shoots him before he could make more destruction.

McCain: Quickly, doctor, he will recover in minutes.

Sulik treats the injured crewman quickly, then looks back at Baron, thinks a moment, goes to the replicate. Baron comes back, McCain drags him back to the medical bed when he's still in dizzy.

Sulik: Cold water, with ice.( Replicate serves a cup of ice water. Sulik gives the water to Baron) drink it.

Baron: No, I don't want it, you are a terrible doctor, you don't know how to cure me…

Sulik scratches Baron's hand to stop him struggling, Baron finds himself cant fight back. Sulik pushes Baron drink the water. Baron seems released a little. Sulik checks him with scanner. Anderson rushes in.

Anderson: Report said crews injured here, (notices the injured man and the mess around)Baron did this?

McCain: He's sick., he cant control himself,

Sulik: Lieutenant McCain, please help me put him in chamber.

McCain: You figure out how to mend him?

Sulik(sets on the panel): No, but low temperature can slow metabolic, relieve his symptoms.

They put Baron in chamber, he seems sooth now.

McCain: …it worked.

Sulik: The possibility of allergic can be excluded, to consider other source trigger his disease I need all the information of plant .

Anderson: I'll ask Professor, thank you doctor. (to McCain) Don't let Baron mess around, keep crews in safe.

McCain: I know how to do my job.

Sullivan on speaker: Commander, another turbulence happened. Its severe.

Anderson: Hail Captain.

Sickbay's lights sparkle, Anderson leaves quickly.

Bridge

Anderson rushes in.

Anderson: Damage report.

Sullivan: Only minor destruction in engine room, but I lost contact with Captain.

Anderson: Turbulence must block the communication. Is it able to destruct the surface of the planet?

Sullivan(operates on deck): Negative.

Anderson: Well then, keep trying. Jimmy isn't on the ship, I'll go to check the engine. When you reach Captain, tell him doctor needs all information about Okema to diagnose Baron's illness.

Sullivan: Yes, Commander.

Anderson leaves.

Grounds of the planet

Truck is bumping on the trembling grounds.

Inside of truck

All lie on the floor, hold the chair trying to keep stable.

Perez: Relax, it wont last long.

People in the truck wait until the trembles ceases. Truck starts move again. People stand up.

Portney: Wow, Living here is exciting.

Perez almost falls down, Portney and Sykes help him up.

Sykes: Are you OK?

Perez: Don't worry, just a little tired.

Portney: You don't look well, when is the last time you took physical examine?

Perez: No need, just a little tired, I'll go to take a nap in chamber, it'll all well again.

Portney: I think you'd better with us back to Thales, let our doctor give you examine.

Sykes: And you can introduce the project to our engineers yourself.

Perez: That I cant refuse, and honestly I do want go to look Baron. Hope he is well now.

Sullivan on speaker: Captain, we detect another turbulence, is everything down there all right?

Portney: Professor and I are fine. How's the ship?

Sullivan on speaker: Some delicate parts on engine suffer, others are well. Commander Anderson is check now.

Portney: Good. Professor will back with us, tell Doctor we professor need a basic examine.

Anderson: Yes , Captain. Doc Sulik asks all information about the planet Okema, he suspects something else made Baron ill.

Portney: Not the tea?

Sullivan on speaker: I guess not..

Perez: Baron is OK?

Sullivan on speaker: Doc Sulik made him calm down now.

Perez: I'll send all your need later. Tell Baron I'll see him soon.

Sullivan on speaker: Thank you professor.

Engine room

Engine room is dark, several engineers are idling around decks. Anderson comes in, goes to one engineer.

Anderson: How's the condition?

Engineer 1: Nothing serious, only some microcircuit short cut.

Anderson: How long it takes to amend?

Engineer 1: …minutes.

Anderson: What are you waiting for?

Engineer 1: Eh…spare parts are in storage, only Lt Sykes has authority.

Enginerer2: And Lt McCain.

Anderson: Why engine parts are in storage?

Engineer 2: We don't have much space here, and storage is always half empty.

Anderson: How many?

Engineer 2: All.

Anderson: How many microcircuits need to replace?

Engineer 1: Fifty.

Anderson(to speaker): Lt. McCain, please take 50 microcircuits to engine room.

McCain on speaker: Sorry, Commander, I cant leave sickbay, Baron needs full time guards. Jimmy has authority to storage, he knows where to find them.

Anderson: Baron is sleeping, it wont take long. Jimmy is with Captain on the planet, I want the engine repaired immediately, you are the only one can reach them on the ship.

McCain: You also want me to make sure safety on the sickbay, as I aware, sickbay is more urgent now. anyway we don't need move the ship. Baron could wake out anytime, McCain out.

Engineers are snickering. Anderson spears at them, they are pretending busy, Anderson leaves away grimly.

Sickbay

Baron lies on medical bed, bored. Sulik is searching on computer. McCain checks the injured crewman's arm, its healed well.

McCain: Its almost new. Doctor is good at his job.

Baron: You still hurt now?

Crewman: No. but I have to say you are very killing when you out of control.

Baron: It's not my fault, you human beings are fragile.

McCain: You, shut up.

Baron feels wronged, wants to say something, as Perez walks slowly into sickbay accompanied by Portney.

Baron(jumps from bed): Professor!

Perez: Captain insists me to take a examine, sit, sit. (Checks Baton carefully) Ah, you look well, Doc takes good care of you.

Baron: He did nothing, he doesn't know why I illed, I'm cured myself.

Sulik starts to check Perez with scanner.

Perez(to Baron):That's because Doc takes a good care of you.

Baron: He's a terrible doctor, do you know he failed 13 times before he got certificate?

Portney: Baron.

Perez: Baron, you should know medical exam is extraordinary difficult, I know you are smart, but I bet you cant do better. It's very impolite to judge things you don't know, you should apologize to doctor. I'm sorry doctor, he's just a kid, he will learn.

Baron: Why you apology to him…

Sulik: I am Vulcan, we are not emotional. Last few hours Baron made lots of efforts to insult my quality.

McCain: I can prove that.

Portney: Well, looks you get very well. Excuse me, Professor, I have errands to do.

Portney leaves sickbay.

Sulik: Professor, your vital organs are in their late period, I have to tell you that system physical crash could happen anytime.

Baron: What are you saying?

Perez: Doc says I'm going to die.

Baron: You cant die, I like you.

Perez: Nobody can cheat death. How long do I have, doctor?

Sulik: That's highly unlikely to calculate, however, reduce exposure to hazard environment can cease your condition. I suggest you leave here immediately.

Perez: I cant. I have work here.

Sulik: Its stupid to let egotism threatens your own life.

Perez: I'm sorry, doctor, what I do is to benefit people, make those planets useful again. What I so is like yours, you cure patients, I cure planets.

Sulik: All due respect, but each planet is resulted of billion years of reforming, arbitrarily alter the nature of it is illogical. What you did may lead unknown consequences.

Perez: We have enough experience, and what's the meaning of being intellectual and acquiring knowledge if we don't use them to make better lives?

Sulik: We do know a lot about this universe, but we don't know is more.

Baron(curiously): Are you quarreling?

Captain's office

Anderson is reporting to Portney.

Anderson: …the engine damage, Jimmy is working on it, And I find some engine room's arrangement is irregular.

Porntey: Improving opinion, I like it.

Anderson: Those engine facilities are in storage, where is far and inconvenient to reach, the next door room is supposed the perfect place to store them.

Portney: What's in the next door now?

Anderson: Entertain room, that can move to the second floor, there's a lot of space available..

Portney(hesitates): …well, you know those engineers, they wont walk more than 50 yards, if entertain room in another desk, they'd rather crouch in their dark cave all days reading technique magazines.

Anderson: Then at least give one more engineer authority.

Portney: Nonono! they will take spare parts to enhance those halo games.

Anderson: I didn't remember read any misbehavior records.

Portney: Oh, Jimmy must forgot to report.

Anderson: But its very inefficient , like today, I have to ask Lt. McCain for help, and she reject.

Portney: Sounds more like you have opinion about McCain.

Anderson: McCain reluctant to my order. I will file report later.

Portney: That's serious, I'm not on her side, but I must recommend you to deal with it carefully, McCain is an asset to Thales. There's an important thing, we need prepare a cabin for Baron.

Anderson: …You want Baron stay on Thales? That boy is a destroyer, I just told you what he did in sickbay.

Portney: You know, Professor Perez is not well, honesty I doubt he is able to raise a boy like Baron.

Anderson: I must remind you, as Captain, you made very irresponsible decision to the ship. USS send him here because no one else wants him.

Portney: I also have responsibility to Baron, we all do. We took him out from his home planet, we must help him, at least until he is adapt to our world. Without his help, we might die there.

Anderson: Captain…but I don't think Baron wants to stay with us, how do you persuade him?

Portney: I don't need, I will talk to Perez. By the way, you better start this year's evaluation.

Anderson: That's captains work.

Portney: I always let my commander take this task. You will be a captain one day, better familiar with these procedure earlier. You do the evaluation, I will evaluate your ability to perform the evaluation.

Sulik and McCain enter.

Anderson(alert): Where's Baron?

McCain: Relax, he's at the engine, with Jimmy and Professor. They are discussing professor's project.

Portney: Find cause to Baron's illness?

Sulik: I tested all physical features of planet and excluded them all. I suggest we proceed a thorough search of the planet.

Anderson: Professor is the expert of Okema, I doubt we can find anything else.

McCain: Maybe he missed something.

Anderson: Such as?

McCain: Livings.

Anderson: If, there's livings on that planet, Professor should have reported it.

McCain: You should see how passionate Professor is about his work…

Anderson: I just can't believe Professor could conceal something from USS.

Portney: I agree with Anderson, Professor Perez is well respected and honest. Plus, A thorough research is mandatory procedure before any reforming project to prevent any violation to the local residents.

Sulik: That's based on an old method of detecting metabolic level, Baron's case enlights me that under some conditions metabolic levels could be high, but under some other conditions, they could be very low, such as hibernation, which the old method could miss.

Portney(looks at Anderson): That could happen.

Anderson: Suggestion?

Sulik: Captain, I ask you discuss with professor about taking another search, using the new technique detecting possible bioelectricity trace, we can identify all kinds of organic livings.

Portney:… I suppose you already discussed it with professor.

Sulik: I cant persuade him, in fact, Professor Perez is very stubborn, strongly suspect my motive. Lt. McCain suggested me to ask a higher officer to negotiate with him.

McCain: They had an argument, Professor is …not very happy.

Portney: Point got. How long this new search takes?

Sulik: A few hours.

Portney: Nothing to hurt. Commander?

Anderson: If you believe its necessary.

Portney: All right, I'll talk to him.

McCain: Captain, you'd better start in a subtle way, Professor's condition is very fragile.

Portney: How fragile?

Sulik: Professor's days are running out.

Portney: Does he know?

Sulik: I told him when the examine is done. Its doctor's duty to inform patients their real condition.

Portney(makes a face): Great!

Engineers' rest room

Adjacent to engine room there's a small space, there is a table with some foods on it. Several engineers are sitting around the table, discussing. Baron is in them.

Engineer 1: … we can use super laser beam to penetrate the core

Perez: I tried, the magnetic turbulence weak the laser beam, it doesn't work

Engineer 2: How about dumping the bomb now? The drill hole already reached mantle.

Perez: We cant control the direction of the explosion, it could melt the shields too, the whole planet could melt down.

Baron: What if we don't need control the direction of heating? (Everyone looks at him) the magnetic turbulence is kind of energy, isn't is? We can build convertor to transfer the magnetic field to IR beam, the core will heat itself.

Engineer 1: But IR could also heat the shell, how to control the heating range?

Baron: We can change the frequency, find those only resonance with core materials but the shell.

Sykes: It might work, If there is such frequency. (he operates on computer, planet on screen show the potential results. he adjust stations and initial inputs) If we adjust the device carefully… there it is. Worth a try, professor?

Perez is stunned, finds no words.

Baron: we can make those convertors here, I know they have all the parts in storage…

Sykes(interrupts): If Captain approved.

Baron: I can help you install the devices, professor. I haven't see the drill hole, Jimmy said its huge.

Perez: Doc hasn't find what cause you ill. You'd better stay here. Lieutenant Sykes, is it convenient to talk with Captain? (Portney comes in.) Ah, Captain, I'm just looking for you.

Portney: Yes, Professor, What can I do fro you?

Perez hesitates on asking for help.

Baron: We need parts on ship to make a convertor to heat the core.

Portney: Oh, Are they reusable?

Sykes: Yes, it is.

Portney: Well, I'd rather not to disappoint you. Professor, I have something discuss with you. This way. (Portney leads Perez to a isolated corner of engine room.) Doc told me your condition, how do you feel now?

Perez: All I want now is to finish my work. However, I so have a little worry about Baron. I'm afraid I don't have much time to teach him.

Portney: Speaking of Baron, how do you think about Doctor Sulik's suggestion?

Perez: Oh, so you come for that Vulcan. I told him USS had a thorough research before the project, he is just trying to sabotage my work. Obviously Doctor Sulik is s supporter of naturalism.

Perez's loud voice attract Baron. Sykes stops him.

Portney: Leave Sulik's opinion alone, you also admit something of Okema is weird, even you cant explain.

Perez: That I cant deny. and I must tell you its vain.

Portney: Only a few hours, Consider do it for Baron.

Perez(thinks a moment): I only agree because you help me a lot. I owe you and I know you don't need my permission the proceed the search.

Portney: But I wont do it without your approval, its your project.

Atmosphere of the planet

Shuttles fly into the half sky, spread into different directions.

Inside of shuttle 1

Sullivan is piloting, Anderson is at co-pilot, checking the reading.

Sullivan: I heard McCain made some troubles to you.

Anderson: Words travel fast.

Sullivan: That doesn't sound like McCain, Usually she's warm heart girl.

Anderson: Not to someone stole her promotion opportunity.

Aullivan: Don't judge too early, she's a excellent officer, always inspiring.

Anderson: Oh, I want talk to you later, about the evaluation.

Sullivan(laughs): Relax, there's certain things Captain is only doing his least.

Anderson(suspicious): Captain will do the evaluation?

Sullivan: Yeah, that's captain's work.

Anderson(frowns): Not Commander Duran?

Sullivan: Not I remembered. Why?

Anderson(beat): Nothing, just get familiar with some procedure.

Inside of shuttle 2

Sykes is piloting, Perez is checking the reading.

Sykes: How's the reading?

Perez: So far, nothing. what if we find livings?

Perez: Whatever, the reforming will go on as plan.

Sykes: You wont give up?

Perez(smiles): Let me ask you, Lieutenant Sykes, is there anything in Thales is unfamiliar to you? I have lived on this planet for 20 years, I can walk on it close my eyes, I can tell you there's nothing living on it… except me(laughs).

Sykes: Then why you insist joining?

Perez: I didn't have much opportunities to watch Okema from sky, I don't have a shuttle.

Sykes: You'll be fine.

Perez: I'm thinking, if something happens to me, Baron cant stay here alone. That boy likes you, how do you think him stay on Thales?

Sykes: I …thank you for your trust, but I have to ask Captain's permission.

Sykes: He needs a simple and cozy environment, I think a small ship is good for him.

Inside of shuttle 3

Portney is piloting and McCain is at co-pilot, They are silent for a long time.

Portney: How long do you want to grouch?

McCain: Anderson complained?

Anderson: No. She told me she want to file a report.

McCain(angrily): How dare she?

Anderson: Well, she's commander, its her right.

McCain: You are on my side.

Portney: I wont take sides on these fusses. but, if something jeopardize Thales happens, I must interfere.

McCain(grouchy): I wont surrender.

Sulik on speaker: Captain, Baron is ill again, same symptom as last time, I'll take him back to Thales.

Portney: Anything abnormal?

McCain: No.

Portney: Sulik, you take Baron back, we stay here complete the search.

Sulik on speaker: Yes, Captain.

Inside of shuttle 4

Baron is suffering at the co-pilot, Sulik gets out from seat to check him.

Sulik: Computer, autopilot to Thales.

Baron starts to struggle.

Sulik: Don't panic, excitements will increase your heart beat.

Baron: Easy for you to say, it's not you hurting…

Sulik carries him to the back, where lies a medical chamber, Sulik sets on the plate, Baron struggles from pain, hit the chamber accidently, the chamber is down. They are both silent for a moment. Sulik makes Baron lie down on the floor.

Sulik: Lie down, keep calm, we will back Thales in minutes.

Baron: I cant, I'm melting….

Atmosphere

A shuttle reelingly flies up to the sky. From the middle sky we can see the magnificence of the giant tower.

Inside of shuttle 2

McCain(attract by something on the deck): Captain …I find something artificial.

McCain operates on the deck, on screen shows the image of some giant cans.

Portney(glances): Huh, that's the reactor, it'll produce water and air.

McCain: I know what's the reactor, there's something under it. (she operates on the deck, enlarges image of a small part near the reactor, there's something round) there!

Portney: What's that?

McCain: That's not part of the reactor, chemical analysis is rock, looks like a mountain, cut short.

Portney: Professor, we found a rock plate near one reactor, artificial, its your work?

Perez on speaker: Its an ancient relics, USS found it when first time they arrived here.

Portney: You said no livings on the plant.

Perez on speaker: Not now, it had before. That rock is 20 millions years old.

Portney: Professor, we'd better check it.

Perez on speaker: If you insist.

Reactor

Three shuttles lands down one by one from different directions. Not far from them are several giant cans connected by big tubes, composing a complex react system. Near it is a large round short rock plate. Crews are stepping out from shuttles, their suits is activated as mask, Professor wears an oxygen mask suite. They walk across under the giant react system to the rock plate, getting nearer we can see the rock plate is about knee's high, surface smooth like mirror. Portney kneels down, checking it carefully. he scrubs the plate.

Porntey: It's highly skilled work, only intellectual livings can do this.

McCain: Its built by the residents on the planet before? Amazing.

Perez: Its about 20 millions years old, about same time the planet core cooled down. We assumed there was a flourish culture on this planet before, but when the environment turned to be inhabitual, those residents are forced to leave.

Anderson: …or extinct.

Perez: In that way, there should be more traces.

Anderson: Any other relics?

Perez: No, its the only one.

Sykes: Its amazing preserved so well, not even eroded a little.

Perez: There's no air and water, so no winds or rain, no erosion, plus no crustal movement , never been buried.

Sykes: It is a miracle.

Portney: Any idea what it is to use?

Perez: No.

Anderson(checks it with a scanner.): Nothing unusual, just rock. No extra radiation, looks like nothing to do with Baron's illness.

Portney: All right, Lets go back.

They are back to their shuttles. The rock plate is behind still after the shuttles leave.

Sickbay

Panels on chamber is off. Baron wakes up in it, he gets out from chamber, finds the sickbay is with nobody. He wanders around and plays with the medical tools. Usually he is strictly watched, has no chance to touch them. He fetches one tiny tube looks like a pen, watching through it, then breaks it soon accidently. As he tries to hide the debris Sulik walks in the sickbay.

Baron: I just want to see how it works…

Sulik (takes the debris): It's a Bone repairer, to substitute bones in emergency.

Then he goes to computer, starts to work.

Baron: You are not angry?

Sulik: Should I? You have no intension to make it break.

Baron: McCain would have scolded me now. What are you doing?

Sulik: I just asked Medical Academy in headquarter for rare cases files, it might include information about your illness.

Baron: Why are you doing this? Isn't it wasting time to do something might even have no answers?

Sulik: Because every bit of effort is a small step closer to the truth, and if I gave up now, we may never know what triggers your illness, next time, it could be fatal.

Baron: Why do you want to make me live?

Sulik: I'm a doctor. My duty is to help those want to live on.

Baron: How do you know I want to live? I don't know if I want to.

Sulik: Do you prefer to die now?

Baron(thinks for a while): No. living is… interesting here. I saw different species, they are funny. I played a lot of halo games, I never got tired of it. I eat many kinds of foods, I like those cakes. I want to have more, and I want to know how those I haven't come across would be like…

Sulik: Many people in Thales are kind to you.

Baron: No, they are not. McCain always shoots me. Jimmy always blames me, and Anderson… she just ignores me, like I'm an insect she cant get rid of.

Sulik: But they always forgive you whatever you did.

Baron: Yes, I think so. I like talk to you, doctor. You are kind to me, like Professor. Even though you are a lousy doctor.

Sulik control the desire to debate, focus on the computer to work.

Inside shuttles

Anderson: We got nothing here.

Sykes: Nothing here either.

Portney: All right. Let's proceed the reaction, Sykes, you come back to Thales to finish the devices.

Perez: I'll go back to greenhouse, there's a lot work to do.

Sykes: Captain, Wayne can lead the team complete those devices, I better go help professor.

Portney: All right, you, McCain and me go to the greenhouse with professor. Anderson, you go back to Thales, move the ship farther to avoid the turbulence, she suffered enough today,

Anderson: Yes , Captain.

Greenhouse

Perez is sitting is his spot working. Portney stands a little far, talking to someone on speaker. McCain and Sykes work on another corner. Portney ends the conversation, walks to Perez.

Portney: Doc says Baron is well now.

Perez: I really don't understand what happens to that boy, if there's something in this planet, why only he suffers?

Portney: Doc say he has a theory, he is testing it now.

Sykes(comes to them): My team arrived the drill hole, I'll go to help them the installation.

Portney: Be careful.

Sykes and McCain leave the room

Portney: If you finish your job, we'd better leave here.

Perez: I always on the grounds during the reaction. I like to see it. You should stay, its not the scene you can see everyday.

Portney: I can imagine, its safe here?

Perez: the house is special, it can stands the severest earthquake. And you are wrong, the scene is beyond your imagination.

Portney: That's interest me.

Perez: I know you thing nothing of it. Its just vanity of egoism and pomposity. But I don't do this for myself, I do this for those formal residents. I can't imagine how sad when they forced to leave their homeland, and how hard they tried to save it before that. We come to this universe for so long, that's the least we can do for our neighbors.

Portney: I cant judge on things I don't know. Speak of something else, where will you go when all is done? Maybe we can take you a ride.

Perez: Actually I want stay here. I'm too old to start another project, and I want to teach Baron when I still have some time.

Portney: You want Baron here with you? Raise a boy is a great burden, especially in Baron's condition.

Perez: Yes, I understand he could be dangerous, but he has nowhere to go. When USS contact me they are desperate, what can I do? I have to help him, but I must say, he's better then I expected. Its just I don't have much time now, he'd better learn fast.

Portney: Have you considered use a little help?

Perez: I thought of transferring Baron to someone else, younger, more energetic, someone he likes, but sadly that officer is not interested into taking care a boy as I thought.

Portney: But you haven't asked the Captain.

Perez: Will you?

Portney: All I want to say is you don't have to worry about Baron's future, I will take care of him after you.

Perez: That's good.

Sickbay

Sulik tests on Baron, some food was put on the near table.

Sulik: How's now?

Baron: I feel nothing.(stops him) may be I should eat more.

Sulik(makes him put the cake back): No, you had enough.

Anderson comes in.

Anderson: Reaction is about to start, would you like to watch the reaction at bridge? It has the best view.

Sulik: Thank you, Commander, I'll join you later when the test done.

Anderson: Baron?

Baron: You let me in bridge?

Anderson: Why not? You quite behaved last few hours. Promise don't touch anything.

Baron: When can I see Professor? Oh, doctor says it's the cakes cause my illess, it has nothing to so with the planet.

Sulik: It's just a theory, not conformed yet.

Anderson: Cakes?

Sulik: I noticed Baron eat a lot of cakes each time before he ill, there are several cases in Academy files found to be related to some species digestive systems incompatible to certain foods. In Baron's case, it might be he is superefficient to digest cakes.

Anderson: When can you conform?

Baron: …Eh…I feel a little now…

Sulik checks him with scanner.

Anderson: That's it?

Sulik: Yes. Help me put him in chamber.

They put Baron in chamber.

Anderson: I have back to bridge. Doctor, McCain is not on the ship, don't let him unguarded. .

Sulik: I will watch him.

Anderson: Thank you doctor.

Anderson leaves.

Grounhouse

Sykes and McCain come in.

Sykes: All done, Captain, we take you back to Thales.

Portney: In fact, Professor is asking us to stay here watch the reation.

McCain: Here? Is it safe? Jimmy says it'll like a ten magnitude quake.

Sykes: I… don't know, this house looks like very easy to break..

Perez:

Portney: I'll take professor's invitation.

McCain: I'll be with you, Captain.

Portney looks at Sykes, he nods repeatedly.

Portney: All right then, take seats.(turns on speaker) Anderson, the team get back?

Anderson on speaker: Yes, and Thales is at safe distance.

Portney: Good. We will stay on the planet to watch the reaction.

Anderson on speaker: Are you sure?

Portney: Don't worry, Professor promised its safe here.

Anderson on speaker: Yes Captain. Anderson out.

Portney: It's time, Professor.

Perez actives the device. For a moment, nothing happens, everything is calm, then from the ground came faint vibrations.

Drill hole

Those big robots stop working, climb up along the frames, rolling up fast and vanish in the dark tunnel soon, leaving only the deep clank echoing. The new devices are equipped around the bottom, the rocks seem unchanged under the lights. Get close to the rocks, they are still the same, through the rocks down to the planet core, everything is dark and still at first, then zoom in and in infinitely, we can see the atoms become active, jumping and bouncing, the electrons start to move, enormous energy ready to release, zoom out, we get back from the planet core.

Greenhouse

As the screen shows, the core temperature gets higher and higher, magnetic field enforces gradually. The house trembles lightly, as the magnetic curve intense the trembles are severe, walls and plants shake like in storm, they can see the grounds out side are shaking too. They have to hold something to keep straight. The big earthquake occurs, lights of electricity shine on walls, that's the walls are enforcing themselves. When the magnetic reach a certain level, the machine turns out a quote "Reactor ready" Perez stares at it, raises a finger, the finger is shaking, slowly reaches another button, presses down, actives the reactor.

Reactor

The earthquake is ongoing, everything is shaking. Panels on the reactor is on. Valves open, materials in cans are floating into a reaction chamber, then starts to react, in one chamber water is produced, the chamber is full quickly, then the water poring out. Air is produced in another chamber, air and water are forming clouds in the middle sky, the clouds are floating up into the upper layer of atmosphere, as they ascend, the clouds become dark as they blend the dust in. The dust act as condensation nucleus, attract water molecules to become water drops, then in the sky it starts to rain.

Greenhouse

All look through the wall, watch the clouds forming in the middle sky, rolling up, sky becomes dark.

Bridge

Crews are at their owns position, staring at the screen which shows the progress of the planet rebuild. Sulik enters followed by Baron.

Sulik: Sorry we are late, Baron recovered later than expected.

Anderson: Please sit, it just begins.

Anderson show them two available seats, Sulik takes one, Baron wont take any seat, he stands aside, stairs at the screen. On screen there's something disturbing the veil of the planet, the veil becomes irregular, some places are dark while some places are light, like something big crawls under it and disturbs the veil. Those tiny transparent points are emerging around slowly.

Greenhouse

The big rain are poring down onto the walls. The earthquake calms gradually. Rain washes everything, they can see nothing outside but the waterfall.

Bridge

As the veil becomes clear, the face of planet shows first time. It's a round, mahogany, beautiful planet.

Greenhouse

Earthquake ceased. All crews sit at the sofa watching outside. The rain gets weak, water drops slowly slide down on the walls. Sky is clear now. Air is fulfilled with sunlight, everything is bright. They can see the sun clearly.

Portney: I must say, its amazing, you've done a wonderful work, Professor.

Perez: …I didn't expect it's finished so quickly.(he checks on screen, the pictures shows the magnetic field is stable, he signs) Computer, open the window.

The block in front the work station drops down, soft wind blows onto Perez's face. He smiles with great satisfaction, sits in his chair with another deep sign.

Perez: I finish it. Just when I thought I'll never finish it, I finish it.

Other crews come to the window, feel the soft breeze.

Sykes: One moment before it's fertile, now its ready for a whole new future.

McCain: What if the formal residents come back?

Portney: USS can negotiate with them, but we have advantage. All right, time to back Thales.

McCain (goes to Perez): Professor?

Perez reacts nothing.

Portney: McCain?

McCain(checks Perez's breath, hesitates): …he's dead.

Anderson's voice on speaker: Captain, Professor. Congratulations! And Baron wants talk to Professor.

Baron's voice on speaker(excited): Professor! I want tell you Doc find cause to my illness, its nothing to so with the planet, it's the cake. He said I eat too much cakes, who can think about that! I'll come to you.

Portney: Baron(long silence)…Professor is dead.

Reactor

The bright sunshine lights a new tomb which is built near the rock plate. Crews are mourning at Perez, Baron is especially sad. Portney walks to him.

Portney: Any plans about your future?

Baron: I don't know.

Portney: Where fo you want to go?

Baron: I want stay here with Professor.

Portney: But professor is dead.

Anderson: We can take you back to headquarter to rearrange you.

Baron: Nobody likes me elsewhere, I'd rather live here alone. I can take care myself.

Portney: No, that's out of option. You need company and guides, (ignores disagreement from Anderson) How do you think about Thales? (Others gather around. Baron hesitates. ) Why don't you live on ship for a while?

Sykes: Professor said he wants you stay with us if something happens to him.

Baron: Why did he say that?

McCain: Because he cares about you.

Baron: You cant shoot me anymore.

McCain: If you behave.

Baron(thinks for a while): OK! Anyway I like Doctor. He's kind to me.

Portney: Great! You can help Doctor and study in sickbay. Congrats doctor, you have a nurse now.

Sulik: Captain!

Portney(leads baron to walk away): Don't worry, we will take care of you.

Baron: Those former residents, will they know professor reform this planet for them?

Portney: When they come back see what happened to Okema, yes.

Baron: They should erect a monument for professor, like that of Zefram Cochrane, even higher, made with gold.

Professor: Yes, Professor is a good man.

In space

Thales flies away, at behind is the beautiful new planet.

Meeting room

Anderson sits behind the desk, checking on pad. McCain comes in reluctantly. They look at each other quietly for a while.

Anderson(smiles): I thought you never come. Have a seat please.

McCain takes the seat across the desk.

Anderson: I was reading your profiles

McCain: My evaluation is excellent.

Anderson: Not always. You got highest evaluation only since you came Thales. Before that, you were reported defying to supervisor in Kelvin, violence behavior in Golia, defying to supervisor and violence in Patriot.

McCain: Raking up the past?

Anderson: Then I found something explains the discontinuance of you record… Captain gave everyone highest evaluation.

McCain: So?

Anderson: What Captain done is highly irresponsible, USS demand everyone 's evaluation must strictly based on one's performance for future promotion.

McCain: I complete my work extraordinarily…

Anderson: …and defying to higher officer more than once.

McCain(long silence): It wont happen again… Commander!

Anderson: Good! Now lets begin.

Drill hole

Lavas and magmas are rolling up and down, in the dark shadow of the rocks near by, suddenly a shadow flashes by, then another, and another. Voices like birds or frogs rise, short and sharp, upset. Then something is dumped into the lavas, the hole is calming down slowly, the core is cooled down again. The voices rise again, sounds received now. The hole is cold and dark again.

The end.

38


End file.
